


Atta Girl

by anotheronebitesthedeaks



Series: Sugar Daddy Deaky [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotheronebitesthedeaks/pseuds/anotheronebitesthedeaks
Summary: This is what happens when the thought pops in your brain that John Deacon would make the best sugar daddy.  I'm picturing John in his early 40s here.Your brain is fried after an exam.  Thankfully, John has just the thing to reward you for your hard work.  Pretty much PWP.This is titled "An Incentive for Good Grades" on my tumblr.





	Atta Girl

Walking through the front door, you haphazardly threw your keys down on the counter before collapsing onto the couch.  You were glad that your exam was over, but it was safe to say that after several days of studying for hours on end, your brain was fried.  Thankfully, you had no plans for the rest of the day, except maybe a nap and some netflix.  As you relaxed on the couch, your eyes slowly drifted shut. **  
**

You were awoken by the sound of your door shutting softly.  Glancing at the clock on the wall, you noticed that you had been asleep for a few hours and it was already 5 o’clock in the evening.  You smiled to yourself, realizing that John must have let himself in.  You heard him walking over to the couch, and he lifted your head to place it on his lap as he sat down.

“Have a nice nap?” he smiled at you, his fingers stroking your hair.

“Mhmm,” you tiredly mumbled, smiling back up at him.

“How did your exam go today?”

“It went pretty well, I probably got an A or B,” you replied, but you were slowly becoming more and more distracted by the feeling of his fingers in your hair.

“Atta girl,” he removed his fingers from your hair, “I told you you were stressing yourself out too much,” he said, gently tickling your ribs.

You giggled and squirmed, only pushing him to tickle you more.

“There’s that beautiful laugh that’s been missing the last few days,” he said before leaning down to press a kiss to your lips.

You threaded your fingers through his hair as you returned the kiss, letting him slip his tongue into your mouth.  You both moaned into the kiss as he pulled you up and moved you so that you were sitting on his lap.  You wrapped your arms around his neck as you felt one of his arms wrap around your middle, and his free hand reached down to grab your ass.  The kiss grew more heated as you unconsciously began to grind yourself against his thigh.

John broke the kiss, trailing kisses down to your neck as the hand on your ass encouraged to grind harder on his thigh.  You dropped your head onto his shoulder, whimpering slightly.

“Does that feel good baby girl?” he asked in between kisses to your neck.

“Mhmm,” you moaned, nodding your head slightly.

“What was that baby, I didn’t quite hear you?”

_Fucking tease._

“Feels so good daddy.”

_Two can play this game._

You felt him shudder slightly and you smiled to yourself.  You buried your face in his neck, planting soft kisses and nips.  You felt him grow harder under you, which only encouraged you to rut faster against him.

“Yeah baby that’s it, such a good girl,” he muttered into your ear before pulling your head up to kiss you again.

You could feel yourself getting close, and you moaned and gasped into the kiss, allowing his tongue to explore your mouth.

“John, fuck I can’t, I’m gonna-”

“That’s it baby, come for me, come all over my thigh,” he growled into your ear as you buried your face in his neck once more.  Your grip around his neck tightened as you came, and you couldn’t help but whimper as the hand on your ass helped you ride it out.

“Good girl, such a good fucking girl for daddy,” he whispered as you practically collapsed forward on him.  However, he took you by surprise when he gently flipped you so that you were flat on your back on the couch.  He could see the questioning in your eye.

“You didn’t think I was done with you did you?” he said, almost mockingly with a teasing glint in his eye.  

_God he was so fucking hot.  40 something years old and still got it._

He smirked at you as he slowly pushed your t-shirt up, pressing kisses to your tummy as he pulled it over your head.  He then reached behind you to unclasp your bra, and immediately attacked your breasts with kisses.  You grasped at the ends of his sweater before tugging it over his head along with his t-shirt.  You were reaching for his belt when he stopped to look up at you.

“Ah ah baby, I’m rewarding you tonight.”

You looked at him innocently.  “But daddy, sucking your cock is a reward for me.”

“Christ, what did I do to deserve you,” he muttered, almost under his breath.  “You’ll get your chance later baby,” he chuckled as he pulled down your leggings and underwear.

He trailed kisses up your thigh before placing a soft kiss right on your clit.  You gasped in pleasure, your hand reaching down to clutch at his graying hair.  He gave you what could only be described as a sinful smile before diving in, eating your pussy like it was his last meal.  He licked and sucked at your clit, making downright obscene noises as he slurped at your clit.  You moaned, tugging on his hair slightly which caused him to moan into your pussy.

“Fuck John, feels so good,” you gasped out as he reached out and threaded his fingers through your other hand.

‘Mmm, tastes so good baby, better than anything I could ever imagine.”

You squeezed his hand as you felt yourself nearing your peak again.

“John, wait, don’t wanna come until you’re inside me,” you managed to say in between moans and gasps.

“Yeah?” he smiled at you, hesitantly pulling himself away from your dripping pussy.  He came back up to kiss you, and you moaned at the taste of yourself on his tongue.  

You reached down to his belt, and this time he didn’t stop you as you hastily unbuckled it, unbuttoning his jeans and shoving them down along with his underwear.  

“You want me to fuck you baby girl?” he asked, rubbing his cock along your slit.  “Want me to fuck that pretty little pussy?”

“Please,” you whimpered, and he buried himself in you in one deep thrust.  You pulled him down for a kiss as he began thrusting.  He reached down and began deftly rubbing at your clit with a few fingers, and you grabbed onto his shoulders as you moaned into his mouth.

“Fuck baby, ‘m close, not gonna last much longer,” he gasped into your mouth.

“John, I-” you moaned, and he could feel you begin to tighten around him.

“That’s it baby, come for me,” he growled, rubbing even faster at your clit.

“John, fuck, I-” you gasped as you toppled over the edge, your body exploding in pleasure.

“Good girl, good fucking girl,” he groaned into your ear.  “You want me to come inside of you baby?”

“Please,” you moaned.

“Please what, princess?”

_Bastard_

“Please come inside of me.”

“Anything for my girl,” he said as his thrusts became erratic.  You peppered kisses and nibbles along his neck and jaw as he moaned, before you felt him release inside of you.  The feeling nearly you pushed you over the edge for the third time that night, and you bit down on his neck as he slowed his thrusts before coming to a stop.

“You’re going to be the death of me someday you know,” he said, fingers brushing the sweaty hair out of your face.

“I could say the same for you,” you giggled, rubbing his back as you both caught your breath.  

“What do you say we take a shower, order some take out, and then do that again?” he said, pulling you up off the couch before heading towards the bathroom.

You watched him walk away, smiling and shaking your head in disbelief.  

_If he’s this bad now, just how insatiable was he 10 or 15 years ago._

_Yeah, he was definitely going to be the death of you._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot for what will eventually become a series, so stay tuned for more. You can also follow me on tumblr at https://anotheronebitesthedeaks.tumblr.com/


End file.
